The parent trap
by Canthelpfallinginlovewithyou
Summary: This story is based on the movie 'The parent trap'. Lucas and Brooke meet on a cruise, fall in love, get married, but quickly divorce after Brooke gives birth to their twin daughters, Samantha and Savannah. Samantha and Savannah meet years later in New York and make a plan to get their parents together.


The parent trap.

I am afraid – She whispered. But he kissed her nevertheless, and then looked deeply into her eyes and told her how beautiful she looked in his eyes.

_Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. _

Their first kiss was 2 weeks before the wedding. And now they were dancing their first dance as a married couple to_ can't help falling in love with you by Ingrid Michaelson_ on a cruise, on the cruise they met. He had popped the question just 2 weeks after they had first met. Even though most people would have said it was to rushed, neither of them even thought about it, they just thought about the way they felt when they were together, the way the touch of each other would give them chills, the way she felt when his lips brushed hers firmly yet tenderly, the way he felt whenever he saw her, the way she felt whenever she saw him smile widely, which was quite usual when he was around her, the way they just simply, but deeply, loved each other.

11 years and 9 months later.

It was the first day of the summer artistic programmes of one the most important New York artistic academies. This academy welcomes people who are, or are aspiring to be, dancers, singers, actors, even writers. Each summer, the academy welcomes 500 girls around the ages of 10 to 15 to stay in the complex for 2 weeks and a half, in which they enjoy the activities the summer program has to offer. The complex which hosts the summer artistic programmes is located in Manhattan and has 67 rooms, including a living area, 4 dance studios, 3 auditoriums, 11 classrooms, 4 art studios, 3 recording studios, and 4 black rooms.

The buses, which had picked all the girls, who were not from New York, from the airport, were finally arriving. Everyone was hugging their friends, saying hello to the teachers, picking up their luggage or simply getting out of the bus, that's what Samantha Scott was doing. Samantha was a tall kind of skinny almost 12 years old girl, she had short sandy blonde hair just like her father and hazel eyes; she was wearing denim shorts, a grey sleeveless top, and navy blue vans. When she went to reach her duffel she couldn't get it out, because someone had just thrown a whole bunch of duffels into the place where all the others were.

You are new, huh? – A girl said, talking to Samantha. She had also short hair like Samantha, but she was a brunette. She was wearing yellow sneakers, denim shorts, and a white tank top.

How could you tell? – Asked Samantha

Well if you weren't, you would have kind of known that they would have thrown a whole bunch of duffels on top of yours. –She said – Need some help? - They were both trying to get Sam's duffel out of the mountain of duffels, when they saw another girl, who was taller than both of them, had an amazing tanned skin, and was wearing a tie-dye t-shirt, with, also, denim shorts, who got hers out easily.

Now that's my kind of woman – Said Samantha

Hey! tie-dye girl! – The brunette girl who was helping Samantha shouted at the girl they had seen get out her duffel easily. The girl turned around

We could use some help – Said Samantha – I can't really get mine – she said pointing at her duffel

Oh, no problem – She said approaching both girls – Which one is yours?

The yellow one, with the black stripes – Samantha replied as Nicole drop her duffel to get hers out, accidentally elbowing in the ribs the girl who was previously helping Samantha

That's so nice of you – The brunette girl said sarcastically.

You are from California? – The other brunette girl, the tie-dye girl, asked Samantha

You lived in Hollywood? Should have told me before! – The first brunette girl said butting in

No – Samantha said chuckling – Nothing like that, my dad is a writer so he really likes the peace nature has to offer, or at least he says so, so we actually live in the outskirts of town

Sounds cool – The tie-dye girl said – I would actually read one of his books if I read at all – Anyways my name is Virginia

Samantha – She replied

Caitlin – The other girl Said – Now who are you guys roommates with?

Well, um, let me see – Virginia said getting out a paper – Well, this is kinda oddly rad. My roommates are Caitlin Forls and Samantha Scott. Rings a bell?

Nice! – Samantha said – Let's get going then, I'm starting to love this place.

Uh, I want the bed by the window – Caitlin said as they were quickly walking towards the building – In case there is one.

Hollywood much? – Virginia said as she saw a girl getting out of a limousine. That girl was Savannah Davis, a tall kind of skinny almost 12 years old girl; She had long sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, and was wearing a summer watermelon pink dress.


End file.
